Titles
Titles are short nicknames that appear above your Gamertag/PSN I.D. in Red Dead Redemption's multiplayer mode. There are various titles that reflect the personality of the gamer, a title can be changed while in the Outfitter menu. As a player gains experience and levels up, or as they complete Challenges in their Journal, more titles will become available to them, There are five categories that a title may fall under - Experience Level, Challenges, Weapon Skill, Competition, and Stats. Rank Titles There are 50 titles to be earned as the player levels up, along with extra titles gained by completing Challenges and such. Pvp Challenges Titles Shootout Gang Shootout Kill Streak I Kill Streak II Kill to Death Ratio Unstoppable I Revenge Trickshot I Trickshot II Hold Your Own I Hold Your Own II Grab the Bag I Grab the Bag II Gold Rush Heavy Weapons Free Roam Challenges There are 68 possible titles rewarded for completing Free Roam challenges. Three of them are unique to the PS3 version of the game. Sharpshooter I Master Hunter I Survivalist I Lawbringer I Outlaw I - Public Enemy Outlaw I - Bounty Outlaw I - Survival Outlaw II - Outlaw Gang Outlaw II - Public Enemy Killer Outlaw II - Public Enemy Kill Streak Master Hunter II Sharpshooter II Survivalist II Lawbringer II Lawbringer III Weapon Skill There are 24 titles for completing Weapon Challenges. The titles are rewarded after completing all challeges for the weapons (100 headshots with each gun, 100 kills with each thrown weapon). *'Repeated Killer:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Repeater Carbine *'Volcanic Killer:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Volcanic Pistol *'Winchester Wielder:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Winchester Repeater *'Schofield Assassin:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Shofield Revolver *'Pump Action Killer:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Pump Action Shotgun *'Springfield Killer:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Springfield Rifle *'DYN-O-MITE!' *'Double Death Dealer: '''100 kills and 100 headshots with the Double Action Revolver *'Sawed Off Shooter:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Sawed Off Shotgun *'Rolling Block Bully:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Rolling Block Rife *'Pyro''' *'Efficient Pyro' *'Horseman Summoner' *'Semi Auto Pistolero:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Semi Automatic Pistol *'Semi Auto Shotgunner:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Semi Automatic Shotgun *'Carcano Killer:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Carcano Rifle *'Buffalo Butcher: '''100 kills and 100 headshots with the Buffalo Rifle *'Henry Hurter:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Henry Repeater *'High Powered Killer:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the High Powered Pistol *'Double-barreled Killer:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Double-Barreled Shotgun *'Bolt Action Assassin:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Bolt Action Rifle *'Evans Reaper': 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Evans Repeater *'LeMat Muertre:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the LeMat Revolver *'Mauser Murderer:''' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Mauser Pistol Note: Completing these titles will also unlock golden versions of each individual weapon. Stats There are 8 titles rewarded for completing Stat challenges. *Wanderer *Explorer *Pioneer *Cloudwalker *Shotgun *Bad Driver *Trampler *Dizzy Legends and Killers Pack There are 9 titles rewarded for completing challenges as a part of the Legends and Killers DLC (mostly relating to the new Tomahawk weapon). *Scalp Collector *Steel Hawk *Tomahawk Fury *Going Native *Gone Native *Hack and Slash *Hare Splitter *The Hatchet *It's Just A Flesh Wound Liars and Cheats Pack There are 62 titles rewarded for completing challenges as part of the Liars and Cheats DLC Trivia *The system of titles is similar to that of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The list below will show some spoofs which the titles bestow; * The 'Ike Clanton' Award - Named after a gunslinger who participated in the OK corral gunfight. * The Kid - Very possibly named after the famous outlaw, Billy The Kid although it could also be a referenced to The Sundance Kid . * The Duke - Referencing the nickname of famous western actor John Wayne. * 'The Good', 'The Bad', and 'The Ugly' - Direct references to the film; 'The Good, The Bad and the Ugly'. * The Unforgiven - Named after a Clint Eastwood western film. * Searcher - Named after John Ford's classic western 'The Seachers'. * Forty-Niner is a direct reference to the miner forty-niners, men who moved to california in search of wealth during the gold rush of 1849" * The titles 'Kept it Secret', 'Kept it Safe', and 'Precious' all refer to The One Ring from J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. * 'The 'Lord of the Flies' title is awarded after killing the boss boar in one of the master hunter challenges in free roam. The title is a reference to the book of the same name, in which a group of stranded children mount the head of a pig on a stake. * The "Cabron" title translates as Bastard, for example "Ese cabrón siempre gana al dado mentiroso" -"That bastard always wins at Liar's Dice" * "El Jefe" means "The Boss" in Spanish. * "The Mild Bunch" and "The Wild Bunch" are direct references to the 1969 western film The Wild Bunch * The term "Motley Crew" has been used for several centuries to refer to a diverse group of "ne'er do wells" (such as pirates). Arguably, hard rock group Mötley Crüe has brought the term to more prominence in recent decades. * "A Winner is…" seems to be a reference to the 1986 Nintendo game Pro Wrestling. Its unintentionally comedic victory message "A WINNER IS YOU" has become a popular Internet meme in recent years. * Cat Ballyhoo is a refrence to the 1965 Western Cat Ballou. * "The Coward" is a reference to the film "The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford," in which Ford, an outlaw, kills his fellow gang member Jesse James, the most wanted man in the West. * The title included in the Legends and Killers DLC, "It's Just A Flesh Wound", is an obvious reference to the movie "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Multiplayer